PewDieCry: the face
by ninasaurusxD
Summary: Just another Pewdicry fic where Pewds and Cry contemplate weather Crys face should be revealed to Pewdie. enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

**SO... a lot of people thought the chapters should be longer... So i redid the whole thing... yup. Here it is! This version is a lot better I hope ;)**

**LUVnina;)saurus**

* * *

Pewdie's POV:

During the live stream they asked me to draw him… Cry. Of course I didn't know what he looked like at all but... I didn't want to disappoint my bros. Anything for my bros.  
I dunno, I just drew whatever… I always think about it though. He's been my friend since I first started YouTube I guess, but I still don't know what he looks like.

I'm not gay or anything but sometimes I dream about it… about what he might look like. It bothers me, I just want to know! But I'm not going to bother him about it… I get that. It just gets me that's all. I get that he isn't showing his face to the world but why can't he just show _me?!_ We Skype all the time, nearly every day but I still haven't seen his face. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though… Russ and Scott have known him longer than me and _they_ haven't seen his face, why should I be any different?!

I guess that I'm just scared that I will never see his real face, without that stupid mask his fans always draw on him. Not that it's any of my business. I just want to know what my best friends face looks like. Just once I want to not have to wonder about everything and be sure of myself… just once I want to see the _**real**_ him.

Maybe if I hint it to him, make it seem easy, unimportant he wont notice...?

I'm kidding myself aren't I... of course I am! I'm nowhere NEAR important enough for him to show me, open up to me... I guess it doesn't really matter anyway huh? I'm just... Felix... Average. He's never going to show me the real him no matter how much I beg. I shouldn't even try... but, whats the worse that can happen?

OK so maybe he'll be ticked off at me and yell at me a little but its not like he will just flat up hate me for the rest of his life! Its worth a try... Or at least a laugh... I looked at the clock...

I was late! It was past 5! I hoped i hadn't missed my chance again... I was late Yesterday too... "Cry?! You still there bro!?" I screamed at the moniter.

"Yeah pewds you're lucky I was bored as hell anyway and waited for you this time." His voice was smooth and low... almost like... "Cry are you taunting me?!" I heard an erruption of laughter on the other end and smiled patiently listening to his crazy laugh. "I'm sorry for being late again..." I said surprised at the sadness in my voice.

The laughter quieted and i heared him pause...  
"Pewds... Its not that big of a deal... cheer up." I couldnt help but smile a little at him...  
"So when do I get to see that beautiful face of yours?" I had been saying this a lot lately, just joking around. Usually we would just both laugh and then carry on with the conversation but today... something was different. I hadnt meant to say the familiar words like I did... It just came out that way, SWEAR! I'd said it _way_ to seriously too hushed to be a joke...

"Cry...? You... you there bro...?" I said nearly whispering into my microphone.

It was a long while before he finally responded. "That depends on whether or not you were planning to pull up the skype window anytime soon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cry's POV:

He was late. AGAIN. I sighed and moved my mouse to hover over the red X in the corner... Maybe another minute is all he needs... "Cry?! You still there bro!?" I jumped. goddamit why did he have to be so loud... "Yeah pewds you're lucky I was bored as hell anyway and waited for you this time." I said it in that voice... the one my veiwers love so much. "Cry are you taunting me?"

He said it so innocently... Goddamn! He can be hilarious without even trying. I couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry for being late again..." My laugh faded when I looked at my monitor. He was frowning. "Pewds... Its not that big of a deal... cheer up." He smiled at me sadly and I smiled back. "So when do I get to see that beautiful face of yours?" I stopped... The way he said it... He sounded so sad...

Should I show him? I can tell he wants to know what I look like; it's just that I'm scared. I'm afraid that he won't care, that he will see my face and that would be it. I would just be another one of his friends. I will be normal. I don't want to be normal.

I want to be something different to him; to everyone! All of my fans…. I'm not just like every other you tuber, I'm different! The same goes for pewds. I want him to know me for, me! I don't want to be normal to anyone… especially not pewds.

For all they know, I'm not a being, not human even! I'm just a voice. For all they know I could be a ghost. I want to be remembered for that. I want to be remembered for being different, not for how I look. People should be subscribed to my channel because of my content, NOT how I look.

I've showed my face to a couple of people and each time they stopped paying attention to me, to my personality, to what I said. All they cared about was my face. So should I show him? No… I can't. I won't… I just... I don't want to lose him as my friend. I don't EVER want to lose him. That's why I cant show him my face... or... I'll just be some guy named Ryan Terry... I cant let that happen.

but then he... he asked me so subtly, I turned on my webcam. "That depends on whether or not you were planning to pull up the skype window anytime soon..."

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?

DIDN'T I **JUST** MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I WASN'T GOING TO SHOW HIM MY FUCKING FACE?! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! goddammit cry...


	3. Chapter 3

Pewdies POV:

What did he mean? pull up the skype window?

My mouse hovered over the small blue S at the bottom of my screen. I'd never had to have the window up before... Was he just trolling me? I'm tired of looking like an idiot in front of him. I didn't click instead I smirked at my webcam, I wasn't going to fall for his tricks. We were both silent for a while and I felt my smile fade a bit. "Cry...?"

I heard a tiny sniff on the other side. "You okay bro? I'm sorry i didn't fall for your trick I guess... you were joking... right?" I heard a muffled beep on his side... the same beep that i heard every time I turned off my cam but kept my mic on. Suddenly I wasn't sure... Had he wanted to show me what he looked like? Had he- "Oh... Oh no... Cry! Bro I though you were trolling me so I didn't click... Ryan don't cry... not because of me, please...-" I felt my voice crack and trail off as I thought of the little sniff on his side.

"Pewds... I- I'm fine. Really, I am don't worry your butt..." I almost believed him... but there wasn't the laughter in his voice like usual. He sounded... crushed. I could barely think... I'd just made my best friend..._ cry._ I felt like laughing at the irony of it but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I hated myself for it. Why couldn't I just swallow my pride for once!? "I'm so sorry cry!" Now I was crying.

"AARRRRGGG! PEWDS WHAT THE-! FUCK! S-STOP IT-" I looked down- ashamed of myself. "Pewds just click on the fucking skype window!" My head snapped up, eyes wide open. He had never yelled at me before. I clicked my mouse still stunned and blinking. There he was... Cry. For real this time, This was the real him. He was skinny and pale with freckles on his arms. He had brown hobbit hair that would look amazing straitened. He was looking down but I could see that he was blushing.

I didn't know what to say. We sat there as I gaped at the screen in front of me. I bet he was in his room. I could see what must have been his bed behind him in the dark; It was messy and unmade and I could see little cry plushies on it undoubtedly gifts from fans that had sent them to other youtubers that knew his address. He had a little side table with medicine bottles and dirty tissues on it. There were some clothes on the floor too. It wasn't bad... A little messy but it looked comfortable.

Finally, he looked up at me… slowly I could see his brown eyes… They glowed gold in the monitors light. He had a cut over one of is brown eyebrows. " Cry! Whats that?" I pointed at the cut on my screen like an idiot.  
"Its just a small cut."  
"ITS BLEEDING!" I'm not sure why it bothered me so much. It was just a small cut, he had said that himself, but it messed up his perfect face. He almost looked… "beautiful, like a girl…" I whispered then gasped. I hadn't meant to say that out loud… He was blushing.

"Yeah, well you look like Shaggy, from Scooby-Doo…" He said, mimicking my breathy, soft voice.  
"b-… But what if it gets infected?!" he smiled.

"Don't worry about it pewds."

* * *

**so thats the end of the story (unless you would like me to continue **withabitofyaoi**)** **imean wut...**

**so yesh : i hope you enjoyed! Please review and suggest stories/ ideas I can do in the future! :D**

**LUVnina;)saurus**


	4. not a chapter

UuuUUUUUuuuuummmmMMmmm... people still read this? O_O

I was not aware... I'm never going to update. I don't really ship Pewdiecry anymore, mostly bands now... if you want, you can check out my new profile and stufff... it's really only gonna be bands though. AllTimeLow, SleepingWithSirens, PierceTheVeil, OfMice&Men, etc.

sorry...

Member/301589/


End file.
